


Peter Parker, loved and protected by all Avengers

by saturnbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame compliant (to an extent), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, and this is only a part of it, battle scene with the game of chase the gauntlet ver.2, bucky barnes is part of the peter parker protection squad, i saw endgame and i have opinions and thoughts, peter parker being the cutest cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnbaby/pseuds/saturnbaby
Summary: To keep this summary spoiler free here it is:So I watched avengers endgame, and I have opinions and thoughts about it. And this is only a part of it.





	Peter Parker, loved and protected by all Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I already stated this has spoilers, so you've been warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is basically an interaction I legitimately thought would happen but didn't. This is set during the battle part, when Spider-Man has the Hulk-gauntlet before he meets amazing Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, he gets like between a explosions and falls down from Valkyrie's pegasus. There's a shot of Bucky Barnes, like 3 seconds, and I really thought back to one of CA:TFA deleted scenes, where Bucky, Dugan and Gabe Jones are in the middle of a wwii frontline batttle. So I thought they would do a reference to it. A wwii vet, helping out a rookie, younger in a battlefield he's known. But it didn't happen, so here's me kinda expressing what i pictured.
> 
> this is not beta-ed

“Let there rain fire”

 

 

Peter got the gauntlet from Black Panther, the actual king of Wakanda, this day has not stopped from being completely nuts. And now out of nowhere, he’s saved by a woman riding a white pegasus (!!!!!!) they’re flying towards the other side of the field, above all the war and destruction, it seems that he’ll get fast to the goal until rockets start raining down from the spaceship on top of them. A rocket comes close to them and next thing Peter know is that he’s falling, afraid to lose the gems, he hangs on tight to the gauntlet, hugging it with all his strength as he falls and lands on the debris-covered ground. 

Explosions still rain around him, making everything even more difficult to even think, next thing he sees is a familiar face, the Winter Soldier stands beside him, shooting at aliens that get close to them with his gun. He looks at Peter for a long moment, assessing, with a frown on his face.

“Are you okay, kid?” He asks, with a growl in his voice. 

Peter thinks about it, more bombs or rockets explode around them, aliens are trying to kill his friends and teammates, he can hear blasts, gunshots, things being hit, his whole body hurts aches much, he can feel his face and hair dirty with dust, his eyes sting from that said dust, he just got carried to this battle, after coming from another heartbreaking battle, it’s so confusing. He doesn’t know how he feels or if he’s okay. 

The Winter Soldier’s frown breaks, he looks at Peter with fondness in his eyes and a little sad smile grows on his lips.

“It’s alright buddy, I know how you feel.” he says as he keeps downing aliens with razor sharp precision. “I promise you, it’ll be alright after it’s done, you’ll have to work with whatever you have left after, but with some work you’ll feel better.” 

Peter looks at him, the Winter Soldier, comforting him and giving him advice, after they were brought back from death (????) surrounded by total chaos. Maybe when this ends, Peter would like to spend some time with him to get to know him. 

“Thank you… Mister Winter Soldier…?” He says/asks, earning an amused smirk from the super soldier.

“Bucky.” he says with a soft voice. Peter is about to officially introduce himself, thinking how nice this interaction is. Suddenly, he looks up at the same time as Peter’s spidey sense sparks up not knowing why. The last thing he hears is Bucky’s rough cry “GET DOWN” before the loud sound of a blast beside him.

He shuts his eyes hard and tries to repress any sensory input from everything happening, he feels the impact not far from him, his body screams at him with angry pain and strong exhaustion. When he opens his eyes again, there’s another person in front of him, a woman he doesn’t know, so he might as well introduce himself.

“Hi… I’m Peter Parker” he says with a tiny voice  
“Hey Peter Parker, you got something from me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to talk about Endgame i'm @aysaturnbaby on twitter


End file.
